Two Left Feet
by BabeyRachey
Summary: Estel is a human among elves. A klutz among the graceful. A mortal among the immortal. He has never quite fit in. After he breaks one of Elrond’s vases, what is he going to do? First in the 'Loa Estel' series.
1. Wounds

Two Left Feet By: BabeyRachey Summary: Estel is a human among elves. A klutz among the graceful. A mortal among the immortal. He has never quite fit in. After he breaks one of Elrond's vases, what is he going to do?  
  
Tilt. . . Tilt. . . Roll. . . CRASH!  
  
Estel winced as the porcelain vase crashed ungraciously to the floor. Opening his eyes warily, his eyes willed up with helpless tears.  
  
'Ada is going to be so angry,' He thought, looked at the shattered pieces around him. 'This is the second time in only three days!'  
  
Kneeling down, the seven-year-old boy ignored the pain of the broken shards digging into his knees. Carefully, he began to pick up some of the many pieces. Even though he knew it was hopeless, Estel prayed that nobody had heard.  
  
But he knew they had. Being human among elves, he was well aware of the incredible hearing they had. 'I'm just a clumsy human!' Estel thought bitterly, wishing for the hundredth time that he was an elf.  
  
Estel had come to live in Rivendell when he was only two, after his parents were killed. His Foster Father, Lord Elrond, raised him. He also had two elven Foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. He loved his family very much, and hated disappointing them in anyway.  
  
One tear escaped Estel's unwilling eyes, which he wiped away angrily.  
  
'I'm NOT a crybaby. I won't cry! I Won't!'  
  
But Estel felt his heart ache as he thought of his family's reactions, and the frustration they were bound to show. He was constantly dropping things, breaking them, and making too much noise. He wasn't blessed with the elegant grace of the elves, or their beauty, nimbleness, and skill.  
  
He couldn't arch worth his life, and when he rode a horse he was ungraceful. Though he was good with a sword, he wasn't wonderful, and was much slower than any elfling. He was loud and scared away any animals worth hunting and his human vision kept him from tracking like the others.  
  
Estel's mind wandered to an incident not far back. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel squinted in the bright sunlight, pulling back his arrow as he had been taught. Trying he hardest to aim well, Estel let go, sending the arrow soaring.  
  
Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir watched as the arrow flew several inches wide and high of the target.  
  
The boy lowered his head in shame as Elladan let out an oath.  
  
"By Valar, Estel!" The older twin cried, frustrated. "We've tried this a hundred times! Can't you do ANYTHING right?!"  
  
Estel felt tears prick his eyes, keeping them focused on the ground in between his feet.  
  
Elladan immediately regretted his words, but the damage was done.  
  
"Estel, I'm sorry-" But the boy shook his head adamantly. "No, it's my fault. I can't do anything right. I-I'm sorry." Without another word the boy turned and ran. . .  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Estel was brought out of his sorrowful thoughts with a flash of pain. Startled, the boy looked down at his hand. In his carelessness, he had sliced open his index finger, and it was now bleeding rather heavily. Grasping it, trying to staunch the flow of blood, the boy hastily stood up.  
  
Unfortunately, Estel lost his balance, and in his desperation to retrieve it again, he found himself stepping painfully onto the broken pieces of vase.  
  
Throwing himself ungraciously out of harms way, Estel sat holding his injured finger and trying to see how much damage he had done to his bare feet. Tears of physical pain filled his eyes this time.  
  
'Of course this would happen to me.' He thought, glaring at the broken shards of porcelain littering the floor.  
  
Estel suddenly heard approaching footsteps. Eyes wide, the boy started to rise, only to fall back down when his cut feet protested. He had been expecting someone to hear, hadn't he? The boy stared at the door, resigned.  
  
Estel quickly looked away when he saw his brother, Elrohir, stick his head in the door.  
  
"Estel?" The elf called out, before seeing the small boy and the broken vase. With a half sigh, half oath, the elf entered all the way, tiptoeing careful around the debris.  
  
"What happened now?" He said, keeping his cool, even though inside he could feel irritation start to bubble. Estel looked at his blood stained hands, swallowing hard, before saying softly, "I-I tripped and ran i-into the table."  
  
Elrohir barely kept from rolling his eyes. Estel was constantly tripping and running into things. "Are you all right?" He asked, concern creeping into his eyes. Estel shrugged, not meeting his eyes. "Estel?" He pressed, crouching in front of the seven-year-old.  
  
Estel hesitantly held out his injured hand. Elrohir let out a hiss of sympathy. The cut was obviously deep, and would probably need stitching.  
  
"Anything else?" the elf inquired, giving Estel a once over, looking for any other obvious injuries.  
  
"My feet." The boy said reluctantly, as though he thought he would be punished for injuring his feet. Elrohir gently lifted the boy's small feet and grimaced. Though not as deep as the other cut, these looked nasty.  
  
Wincing in sympathy, Elrohir lifted Estel into his arms and stood. "Come. We must show these to Ada." Estel's eyes widened in fear. "B-But why? Can't you take care of 'em?" He asked desperately, not wanting anyone else to find out what had happened.  
  
Elrohir shook his head, understanding where the boy was coming from.  
  
"Sorry. But that cut on your finger is too serious to ignore. Ada might have to stitch it." Estel looked up at the elf, puzzled. "What do you mean? What is 'stitching' it?" Elrohir opened his mouth to reply, but quickly shut it. He didn't want to scare Estel, or make him nervous.  
  
Realizing Elrohir wasn't going to answer, Estel felt a twitch of nervousness. 'Nothing to be worried about.' He said to himself, hoping that it was the truth. But he couldn't help the shiver of trepidation when they reached Elrond's door.  
  
Elrond looked up from his work at a soft knock on the door. "You may enter." He called out. The elven lord was surprised when he saw his youngest in the arms of Elrohir. Up in a flash, he walked over to them.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded, noting that there was blood on Estel's tunic. Elrohir shifted slightly. "Well. . . Estel here had a little incident."  
  
The way Elrohir said it had Elrond raising one eyebrow. "What was this 'little incident'?" He inquired. Turning his gaze to the little boy, who was staring at hime nervously, but not speaking.  
  
"He, er, broke a vase."  
  
Elrond looked at his sons in surprise. "Another one? Already?" Estel flushed, looked down at his hands. Elrohir nodded sadly. "Yes, another one. But it wasn't a nice one. Just the blue ceramic one in the library."  
  
Elrond nodded, vaguely remembering the piece, and relieved that it wasn't something more rare. "Is that all?"  
  
Elrohir cleared his throat, glad that was over with. He had been worried that his father would have been angry. "He cut his finger, and his feet, as a result of the incident. The one on his finger looks pretty deep."  
  
Switching from exasperation to concern, Elrond looked at Estel's feet and grimaced. After a moment he took the boys hand and barely kept back a sigh.  
  
"I will have to stitch it." He said softly, as if to himself. Estel paled and Elrohir winced in sympathy. "Take him to his room Elrohir. I will be there momentarily." Running a comforting hand over his youngest son's hair, he turned as they left.  
  
"Oh, Estel." He muttered after they were gone. "Only you. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! The first chapter! ( I hope you like it, and I will try my hardest to update soon. If you are also a Harry Potter fan, check out my other story, Stepping Sideways. Also, if you know how to make italics and bold in FanFiction.net, could oyu tell me? Many thanks! Please review!  
  
~BabeyRachey 


	2. Stitches

Review Responses:  
  
Lizzybelle: I'm glad you like it. I'm not entirely sure how to delete a chapter. I think you have to REPLACE it with something.  
  
CheerCheerBubblegum: Don't worry, I wont hit you. Lol. I know that she wasn't dead, but for this storyline, I thought it was better. It IS fan fiction, so I change the parts I need to fit. I just like it better when it's just Elrond as the parent for now.  
  
Eph: I hope you enjoy this chapter too! Thanks for the review!  
  
Grumpy: The title IS very fitting, isn't it? I'm glad you approve! ( Thanks!  
  
ArwenGranger: Thanks for the review!  
  
Naru: Slightly shorter chapters are easier because it means I can update more often, but I'll try to make it bigger. My grammar is fine, thanks for the thought. And I am always careful about putting modern language in. You won't find it in this story. Thanks for your review!  
  
Leggylover03: I'm glad you like it! I will try and update quickly. I like your stories as well (I am currently reading 'Never Tell', and loving it.) Keep up the good work!  
  
Dragon Confused: Thanks bunches! And I'm glad you like it! ( Keep reviewing!  
  
Racer38: I'll do my best! Thanks for the review!  
  
Amy: As I said to another review, I do know that Gilraen did not die. But it fit best with my plot. After all, it is fan fiction. Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Elven Kitten: Glad you liked it! Keep up the reviews please!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two Left Feet  
  
By: BabeyRachey  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Estel sat on his bed plucking listlessly at the quilt with his good hand. Elrohir stood near-by, gazing wordlessly out the window. Letting out a soft sigh, Estel looked down at his finger. The bleeding had slowed considerably, though it was beginning to ache even more fiercely.  
  
Though he tried not to show it, the boy was becoming steadily more nervous. What were 'stitches'? Would it hurt? Estel remembered Elrohir's face when they heard he needed them.  
  
The two turned as Elrond came into the room carrying his healing satchel and some bandages. Gulping down his fear, Estel shifted himself so he was more comfortable.  
  
"What are you going to do, Ada?"" he inquired.  
  
Elrond looked at his youngest son fondly. "We have to give you stitches." The elf lord replied, sounding apologetic. "That way it will heal properly without scarring too badly."  
  
Estel nodded, though he was still confused. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Elrond pull out a needle and thread out of his satchel, along with some kind of herb.  
  
"Ada, what is that for?" He asked, unable to keep the trepidation out of his voice.  
  
Elrond gave a soft sigh. "So I can stitch together your cut, Estel." He answered patiently. Estel's face turned into a panicked expression. "Y-You mean you are going to SEW my f-finger back together?"  
  
Elrond just nodded as he threaded the needle. Estel stared to rise but Elrohir pushed him lightly back. "It needs to be done, Estel. It won't take very long, and you won't even feel it." Knowing trying to get past his brother was impossible, in his current state, Estel laid back on the pillows, tears of frustration and fear gathering in the corners of his eyes.  
  
Sympathetic, Elrohir sat down beside him. He had stitches several times from his brother's and his antics, and they were never very pleasant.  
  
Taking Estel's hand gently, Elrond rubbed some of the herb around the wound. Immediately, Estel felt the pain diminish. "What was that?" he asked, unable to help his curiosity. "Rhodriim, It numbs the flesh almost completely when used properly." Elrond replied with a small smile.  
  
Estel almost smiled with relief until he realized what his father had said. "ALMOST completely?" His voice squeaked out.  
  
Elrond sighed. His son would have noticed that one little detail. Choosing not to reply, the elf lord shifted his grip on the boy's hand, steadying it.  
  
Estel gave a yelp of pain and surprise when he felt the needle puncture the skin, the sharp sting making him squirm.  
  
"Hold still, Estel!" Lord Elrond said sharply.  
  
Willing back tears, Estel lay quietly as Lord Elrond quickly and efficiently finished stitching the wound. After his finger was bandaged, Estel moved to leave, but his father stopped him with one look.  
  
"What?" Estel inquired, confused. Wasn't he finished?  
  
Elrohir rolled his eyes. "He needs to look at your feet."  
  
Estel's eyes widened. He had forgotten, in all the fuss with his other injury. Now reminded, he felt the sting in his feet return.  
  
Elrond lifted each of the child's feet, inspecting them in turn.  
  
"Well," He said finally, "Nothing serious, but it may be painful to walk on for a day or two." Estel groaned; he didn't need things to be even more difficult.  
  
The elf lord quickly and expertly put a healing salve on the boy's cuts and bandaged them.  
  
"Now," He said when he was finished, "I don't want you getting up for a little while yet. You will only aggravate the wounds more. Is that understood?"  
  
Estel scowled, but nodded, knowing it would be fruitless to debate otherwise. Elrond barely held back a chuckle. He knew how much Estel hated being confined, even if only for a short period of time.  
  
"Not for very long, nin ion. Only for a couple of hours, then someone will have to bring you to dinner." He said gently, hoping to keep the boy from trying to escape in sheer boredom.  
  
Estel rolled his eyes, but nodded. Now he just wanted to be alone! His hopes were dashed, however, when Lord Elrond spoke up again.  
  
"Elrohir can stay with you to entertain you." Elrohir looked up, surprised. "But Ada-" he started to protest. Elrond quieted him with one level look. "I'll send in Elladan too when I find him."  
  
Slightly mollified, Elrohir sat down next to Estel on the bed. Estel winced inwardly, and did not meet the elf's eyes. If Elrohir did not want to stay, why should he? 'I'm nothing but a boring human.' Estel thought.  
  
The two sat in uncomfortable silence as Elrond left.  
  
"So," Elrohir said finally, "Would you like to play a game?"  
  
Estel turned his head and met the elf's gaze levelly. "What game?" Like it or not, his interest was piqued. He always liked playing games, and ones his brothers invented were usually fun.  
  
Elrohir thought for a moment, smiling slightly.  
  
"How about this; you close your eyes and listen to me as I move about the room. Using your hearing skills, you try and guess where I am. How does that sound, tithen gwador?"  
  
Estel didn't even have to think before nodding. Any chance to play anything with his brothers was welcome, and he was sure he could do well enough to please Elrohir. That is all he ever wanted to do. Though, he felt, he rarely succeeded.  
  
Elrohir grinned as Estel willingly closed his eyes, his face an expression of utmost concentration.  
  
Rising, Elrohir made a little more noise than normal, knowing that Estel's human hearing was not as adept as his own elven sense.  
  
Estel listened carefully as the slightly scuffling feet wandered around the room, when they stopped, he smiled.  
  
"You are standing by the closet door." He stated firmly, daring to hope that he was correct.  
  
Elrohir looked to the left, where the door was only a foot or so away.  
  
"Very good, Estel!" he praised, glad that his brother had learned the techniques that he and Elladan had been teaching him.  
  
Estel opened his eyes, grinning brightly. "Again?" The seven-year-old inquired. At Elrohir's nod, Estel once again closed his eyes.  
  
The game went on for several more turns, with Estel picking exactly or close to the spot the elf was each time. By the time Elladan came by, both of them were brimming with pride. Estel filled with his success at tracking the sound and Elrohir with his success in teaching his brother.  
  
"What are you plotting now?" Elladan inquired, spotting the wide grins on each of their faces.  
  
"Nothing." Elrohir said truthfully. "Estel and I were just working his magnificent tracking techniques!"  
  
Elladan smiled at his little brother's joy. It had always seemed few things made their brother happy, but being good at an elven sport was one of them.  
  
"Magnificent?" Elladan said in a teasing voice. "Is that all?"  
  
Estel giggled. "We were playing a game, and I found 'Ro each time!" he announced proudly.  
  
Elladan grinned as well, walking over to sit next to the boy on the bed. "Now, is anyone going to tell me why Adar is making all of us stay up here?"  
  
Immediately Estel's face fell, and he looked at his hands. Elladan then noticed the bandages on Estel's hand and feet. His eyes widened slightly.  
  
"What did you do tithen pen?" His protectiveness for his brother clear in his voice, the concern hidden but a little better. He was not one to openly show so many emotions, but Estel seemed to bring them out in him.  
  
"I-I fell." Estel said softly, flushing in shame. "And I broke one of the vases in the library. I didn't mean too. I tried to clean it up, and cut my hands and feet. Ada had to stitch it." He said gesturing to his hand.  
  
Elladan, sympathetic, tilted Estel's face up so he could look him in the eye. Gently wiping a stray tear away with his thumb, he smiled.  
  
"No need to fret so, tithen gwador. We have too many ceramics littering this house anyway. I am just sorry to see you hurt over such a menial thing."  
  
Estel smiled back at him, feeling slightly relieved, but still highly inferior. Elladan sat their, all poise and grace, next to him, a clumsy little edan child.  
  
Elladan, sensing the child's depressed mood, decided to lighten it. Sure it may be at the expense of his own twin, but sacrifices must be made.  
  
"Estel, would you like to hear a story about when Elrohir broke one of Ada's highly prized porcelain statues?"  
  
Estel nodded excitedly, while Elrohir froze. "Elladan!" He hissed, sounding slightly disbelieving. Elladan ignored him, however, and kept his attention on the boy.  
  
"You see, it was a long time ago. I say we were about the equivalent of twelve years old in human years. Elrohir and I had finished our lessons, and were heading out to the archery fields to practice. Elrohir dared me to sneak into Ada's study and get some chocolates."  
  
Estel gasped and stared wide-eyed at his brother. "Ada's SPECIAL chocolate?" Elladan chuckled and nodded. Elrohir stood near-by, seething quietly. He didn't protest only because it had gotten Estel's mind off what had happened earlier that day.  
  
"Yes, Ada's special chocolate. I, however, was not so easily persuaded. I knew how much trouble I would get into, and I knew that Elrohir knew as well. When I stubbornly desisted, he began walking in front of me, backwards mind you, and started taunting me. He was calling me chicken, and a weakling among other things."  
  
Estel gaped at his brother, hanging on to every word.  
  
"During his taunting, he failed to notice the stair coming up behind him." Estel gasped. "And in his . . . inattentiveness, he stumbled and fell all the way down the stairs, crashing ungraciously into the pedestal which held Adar's favorite porcelain figurine."  
  
Estel began giggling, picturing a disgruntled Elrohir tumbling down the stairs. "Was Ada angry?" he asked.  
  
Elladan grinned, and even Elrohir smiled at the memory. "Yes, he was. After he finished sewing up Elrohir's forehead, which is what the figurine had broken upon."  
  
Estel turned wide-eyed to the younger twin.  
  
"You had to get stitched too?"  
  
Elrohir grinned, unable to suppress himself. It had not seemed funny back then, but two thousand or so years later it was. "Yes, just the same as you."  
  
Estel looked back at his finger with new interest.  
  
"'Dan, did you ever have to get stitched?"  
  
Elladan coughed uncomfortably and flushed slightly. "That is another story, Estel, for another time."  
  
"Please?" Estel begged, eager to hear more about his brother's own childhood. "Yes. Why not brother dear?" Elrohir teased, hoping to get his revenge on his twin.  
  
"Because it is time to go see Glorfindle, and borrow his toy soldiers, is it not?" He announced, hoping to get the spotlight off himself.  
  
Estel's eye's brightened. "Oh, yes. Let's go!" He loved playing with Glorfindle's miniscule, and highly detailed wooden soldiers.  
  
Elladan carefully helped the boy onto his back.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Elrohir said, running in front of the two.  
  
"Don't fall down any stairs!" Elladan called after him, laughing.  
  
Estel giggled, clinging to his brothers back. Nothing else mattered now. He was safe, with his brothers, and he was loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There ya go! Another chappie done! Sorry it took longer than I wanted. *sigh* Oh well. Yes, there WILL be more chapters! This is not the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! *begs* Thank you! Hannon lle!  
  
Elven Translations:  
  
nin ion - my son  
  
tithen pen - little one  
  
tithen gwador - little brother  
  
Ada/Adar - Dad or Daddy/Father  
  
edan - human 


	3. Innocence

Review Responses:

Racer38 – Thanks for the review!

Shinigami06 – I'm glad you like it!

Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin – Brill? IS this a new language? ;) hehe. Keep up the reviews!

PokethePenguin – I know! I would love to have Estel as a little brother… *sigh* I'll just have to satisfy myself with writing about him, :-P

Miss Perfect – Thanks!

Frisha – I took longer than I wanted, but I hope it is worth it.

Amy – I'm planning on having Elladan's 'stitch story' later in the story. Glad you like it!

Naru – Sorry! I'm trying the best I can.

Catmint – Don't worry, you will! J As earlier, it will be later on in the story.

Elven Kitten – I know… Poor Estel… *muahahaha* Anyway, glad you like it! Keep reviewing.

punk rock princess – Thanks for pointing that out! :-D I'll be sure to fix it! Hannon lle!

Roccovende – I'm glad you like it! And while I'm at it… I am reading two of your stories. 'Bellas' is very good and I enjoy it a lot. I also love 'Changing Winds'. Any chance of you updating that soon? You left it off at such a cliff hanger!

Lutris – I'm glad you are interested! J Keep up the reviews!

Leggylover03 – I love them too! That is why I decided to write one myself! 

Grumpy – I thought the game was cute. J I'm glad you liked it. 

Eph – Thank you!

blah and stupid kid 04 – Thanks for all the help!!! :D

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 3

Estel sat at the dining room table, humming quietly to himself while waiting for his Ada and the twins to arrive. It had been two days since the vase incident, and Estel could run about freely. 

In fact, Elrond had scolded him this morning for running in the halls, telling him he didn't want another incident that required stitches. 

Estel scowled at the thought, glaring down at his lightly bandaged finger. His Ada had said he needed to keep the stitches for two weeks. Two whole weeks!

Looking glumly around the empty hall, Estel wondered where everyone else was. He was hungry! 

Sighing to himself, he leaned back in his chair, before starting to hum his own senseless tune.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond walked slowly through the hallways of his home, enjoying the relative peace of the house around him as he walked to the dining hall. He very rarely had the opportunity to simply enjoy the beauty of his own domain, and today had been a very stressful day, so he was enjoying it doubly.

The elf lord smiled as his thoughts wandered to his sons. 

They kept the place lively; there was no doubt about that. It was very rarely that anyone found absolute quiet or peace, but he wouldn't trade a minute of it.

This very morning he had seen Estel running through the hallways, glad to finally be free of his restricting bandages.  While he had scolded him for running inside, Elrond had been overjoyed at the fact Estel was back to being his happy carefree self.

Turning the corner, Elrond didn't notice the mess until he was nearly upon it. As he gazed upon it, Elrond gasped.

What had been a statue lay shattered into dozens of pieces on the cold floor. Bending over and picking up a delicate shard, Elrond felt a twinge of grief. 

It had been one of the ones Celebrian had made, before she went across the sea. Elrond remembered how much joy his wife got from making the statues, and how she had filled rooms upon rooms with them. 

This particular statue had been a gift from her, to him, the Winter Solstice before the twins had been born. 

Elrond looked sadly at the pieces before him. What had happened? Who had done this?

The answer came to him immediately.

Estel, Of course. 

Elrond felt a ripple of anger flow through him, his already frayed nerves stretching once more. Hadn't he told the child not to run in the halls? Hadn't he told him that something like this would happen? 

It was rare that the elf lord let his temper get the better of him, but the sight of the broken pieces before him was too much.  Why hadn't Estel come to him to tell him? Why hadn't the twins if Estel was with them?

Would the boy never _learn_?!

Standing up quickly, Elrond dodged the shards, making his way quickly to the dining room. Unfortunately the short, brisk walk wasn't enough to calm his piqued temper.

Estel looked up with relief, and then shock as Elrond came through the dining hall doors.

He was tense and towering with irritation mixed with anger. Estel had never seen his father in such a state. 

It didn't help Elrond's temper much to see sitting there innocently, as though he had done nothing.

"Estel!" He said sharply, trying unsuccessfully to calm himself.

Estel stared wide eyed as his father strode up to him.  "Y-Yes, Ada?" he gulped nervously. 

"Come with me." The elf lord said shortly.

Startled, it took Estel a moment before jumping up and hurrying after his departing father. Confused, Estel was nearly jogging trying to keep up with Elrond. What was happening? Where were they going?

Elrond suddenly stopped, Estel barely keeping from crashing into him. Stepping to his father's side, Estel gasped.

Shattered pieces of what he guessed were once a beautiful figurine lay glittering sadly on the floor.

"Estel,"

Estel looked up at his Father's commanding voice. 

"Did you do this?"

Estel gaped at his father, eyes wide and disbelieving. "_No, Ada" He exclaimed vehemently, slightly hurt that he would think so._

Elrond lifted one eyebrow, temper straining. "One more chance for the truth, Estel. Did you do this?"

"It _is the truth, Ada!" Estel said, eyes welling with tears. "I didn't do it! I listened when you said not to run in the halls!"_

"If you did not, then who did?" Elrond questioned, sounding disbelieving himself.

"I-I do not know, Adar." Estel said nervousness and hurt laced through his voice. What was going on? Why didn't his Ada believe him? 

Elrond sighed, exasperated, and rubbed his forehead tiredly. "Come here Estel." He said, walking over to a nearby bench. Estel timidly walked over to him. "I'm sorry that you feel that you have to lie to me." Elrond began.

"I _didn't-"Estel stifled his protest at his father's look._

"What did I just say?" Elrond scolded, "If you would just tell me the truth, it would save us a lot of pain."

"I am, Adar, I _am_." Estel insisted, anger twisting into all his other emotions as well. 

"You give me no choice then. I'm sorry."

Estel yelped when he was bent over his father's knee, and a stinging swat was laid on his backside.

"_Do - Not – Run – In – The – Halls." He emphasized with each smack. Estel squirmed, tears making their way down his cheeks.  What had he done to deserve this? He hadn't done anything wrong! Why didn't his Ada believe him?_

After several moments of the abuse, Elrond finally stopped, setting Estel in front of him once again. "Because when you do, things like this happen. Come here," He invited, starting to pull Estel into a hug.

Estel pulled away sharply, and with a choked sob, took off down the hall in the direction of his room.

Elrond sighed, sorry that he had to punish Estel like that.  But he hadn't expected the boy to dispute the fact that he had broken the figurine, and the way Estel had looked at him made his heart ache. 

Rising, Elrond slowly made his way to the dining hall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Estel sat on his bed, dry sobs heaving through his small body. 

He couldn't believe it.

His bottom still stung, and his heart felt like it was breaking. His Ada hadn't believed him… he had spanked him! 

"I didn't do anything…" He sobbed out, the unfairness of the situation making an incredibly heavy burden on the seven year old.

_'Maybe __Ada__ doesn't love me anymore. What if he thinks I'm so bad, he doesn't want me around?' The thought ran again and again through his head like a poison. Tears streaming down his face, Estel looked around his room sadly._

His gaze landed on his pack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond sat with Elladan and Elrohir at the dinner table, which was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Where is Estel, Ada?" Elrohir inquired. His little brother's absence was starting to worry him. Estel was never late for a meal. Elrond met his son's concerned gaze, suddenly feeling unbearably tired.

"I believe he is in his room." He answered, barely containing another sigh.

"Adar?" Elladan inquired, noticing his father's depressed state.

"I had to punish him earlier, and he ran off before I could make things right." Elrond said softly, regretting the harsh words that had been exchanged. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged surprised looks.

"What did he do this time?" Elrohir sounded disbelieving.

"He broke one of Celebrian's statues." Elrond replied shortly, remembering the broken shards with a twist in his heart. "My guess is he was running in the hallways."

They were all silent for a moment, eyes and hearts filled with remembrance and grief.

"I will check on him after dinner, Ada, if that's ok." Elrohir said finally. Elrond nodded, concerned himself.

Silently, they went on with their meal.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elrond left the dining room later, feeling rather down.  Had he never realized how much his human son had brought to a simple meal? Turning the corner, Elrond thought sadly of his son's tear stained face.  He hadn't wanted to punish him, but he couldn't just let the boy get away with disobeying rules. 

As the elf lord approached the place of the incident, he was surprised to find one of the maids dutifully cleaning up the shattered pieces.

"You needn't have bothered." Elrond said apologetically, making the maid start and blush. "I was going to have Estel clean it up."

The maid looked at him with surprise and confusion.

"Estel, my lord? Why would you be having him do such a thing?"

Elrond sent her a confused glance as well. "He made the mess, he can clean it up." He said simply.

"But, my lord-"The maid started, but stopped herself, flushing.

"Yes?" Lord Elrond pressed slightly.

The maid composed herself and started again. "My Lord, you misunderstand. Estel did not do this. I'm afraid Sir Elandion had a bit too much wine with supper, and knocked it over on the way to his room. As I was the one aiding him, I thought I should come and clean it." She explained.

The words hit Elrond like a sack of bricks in the stomach.

Estel hadn't done it. He had been telling the truth, and he had punished him.

"I-I am sorry, my lord." The maid apologized; worried that Elrond's shocked expression was one of disapproval. 

"No, 'tis not you." Elrond said distantly, dread and guilt curling in his gut. "Continue on." He muttered, before turning and dashing down the hall.

What had he done? 

Stopping at Estel's door, the elf lord took a deep breath as he knocked.

"Estel?" He called. 

He didn't receive an answer. After several moments of silence, Elrond opened the door himself. He gasped as he entered the room.

The drawers of the dresser were yanked open and miscellaneous clothes scatter over the floor. Elrond dashed to pull open the closet, paling when he noticed what was missing. 

Estel's cloak and satchel were gone, as well at his boots.

"Oh Estel," Elrond whispered brokenly, "What have I done?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There ya go! Another chapter down! Did you like it? I hope so, took me forever to get it out. Lol. I'm sorry it took so long. Anyway, I'll TRY to update sooner, but I can't promise. School is hectic right about now. Please review! I love you all! :D

~BabeyRachey

Translations:

Ada/Adar  -   Daddy/Father


	4. Fear

Sorry! I've been too busy and there are too many reviews to respond to! (That's wonderful to say, isn't it?! J) So, just a quick Thank you all! I love you! You guys are so great and sorry I took so long! Keep it up! Toodles!

~*~

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 4

Estel dashed down the wooded pathway, stumbling every so often as he tried to wipe away the tears. He had to get away, it hurt so bad. His Ada didn't love him anymore…

Chocking back a sob, Estel ignored the sting when a branch cut into his cheek.  He was too upset to think, couldn't get things clear. All he could think of was how angry his father how looked, how he had spanked him. 

How he didn't seem to care…

Overwhelming tears blurring his vision once again, Estel tripped over a tree root and fell face down into mud. Feeling to worn to move, Estel just flipped onto his back. He felt the mud oozing through his cloak but couldn't rise himself to care.

"Ada…" He whimpered, gazing up into the ever-darkening sky. 

A sudden strike of lightning lit up the sky quickly followed by a roll of thunder.  Estel shot up and shivered in fear.

A storm!

Looking around, Estel gulped.  

Where was he?

~*~

Elrond sat consumed by guilt and shock on his youngest son's bed. 

Estel was gone… Estel was gone…

That was all he could think about for the next several moments. It almost didn't comprehend. He was startled out of his daze by a soft knock on the door.

"Estel?" He heard Elrohir call out. 

Elrond couldn't find himself to answer. Elrohir opened the door and looked about, puzzled. 

"Ada, where is Estel? Why are all his things thrown around?" He came over to the elf lord who was staring at it all once again.

"He's gone." He heard himself say. 

"What?" Elrohir cried, his eyes widening in shock. "He's gone." Elrond repeated, looking at his son. Elrohir could see the usually well masked eyes full of guilt and worry.

"His pack, boots, and even his practice sword is gone. He's…he's run away."

"But why?" Elrohir demanded.

"I punished him wrongly."

"Is that why? Ada, you know he deserved it. He shouldn't have been-"

"He didn't" Elrond interrupted, distressed,  "It wasn't him, Elrohir. I didn't listen to him when he told me. It was Elandion, the drunken fool.  A maid told me on the way to my study."

The two elves sat silent for a moment, pondering what to do. Elrohir suddenly stood, grabbing his father's attention. 

"I'll get Elladan and we'll look for him. We should find him quick enough before things get worse."

A sudden flash of lightning filled the sky quickly followed by a roll of thunder. 

The elves faces darkened.

"Oh Elbereth!"

~*~

Estel cowered underneath the eaves of a large tree, trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't seem to escape it. The wet drops seems to find their way under his cloak and down the back of his neck.

He jumped as a loud boom of thunder seemed to shake the very earth.

He let out a terrified whimpered as another shot of lightning flashed. 

He hated storms. He always had. They would trigger nightmares, and he would wake up screaming. But Ada and the twins had always been there before. Comforting, calming him.

Estel wiped at a stray tear that mixed with the rain.

He was cold, oh so cold. He couldn't feel his fingers, and he couldn't stop shivering for the life of him.

"'Dan, 'Ro, "He called out, even though he knew they wouldn't hear. Were they even looking for him? Why would they?

"Please help me." He whispered, before falling into a tortured sleep.

~*~

Elladan and Elrohir pulled up their hoods a little farther as rain continued to pound. It had been several hours now, the sky was dark except for the occasional lightning, and still no sign of Estel.

"'Ro, over here!" Elladan called, dismounting. Elrohir was immediately by his side.

"What?"

"Look." He said pointing. Elrohir followed his twin's finger, and paled.

There was a clear little boot print, Estel's he was sure, and right next to it was a large, deep print of a wolf.

"By Valar…"

~*~

Estel shot awake with a strangled yell. Breathing hard, he blinked the rain out of his eyes. He was shaking with more than cold now. Fear coursed though his veins from the remains of a nightmare.

Turning as though expecting to be comforted, Estel was only greeted with heavy branches lashing about in the wind.

"Ada?" He yelled, confused, terror creeping back up his spine. "Ada!"

All he could hear was the screaming of the wind and rain. Curling into himself, trying to get warm, Estel pressed himself again the tree trunk. 

Looking around the best he could in the dark, Estel tried his best to understand his surroundings.

Nothing, there was nothing he could connect to his memory, to his home. Right now he just wanted to be warm, no matter what his family thought of him. He wanted to play with Glorfy, and the Twins. He wanted to sit on his Ada's lap while he read him a story…

Starting to cry again, Estel didn't notice the looming shadows moving in the distance. He didn't notice them until a feral growl reached his ears.

Looking up, he saw the lurking body of a hungry wolf.

Horrified, Estel did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

~*~

Elladan and Elrohir whipped there heads around.

"Did you hear that?"

"Someone screamed."

They met each others eyes in fear.

"Estel."

They took off running as fast as possible, praying they would get there in time.

"Hold on, Estel." Elladan murmured as they ran. "We're coming."

~*~

*muahahaha* Cliffhanger! I know! I'm sorry! I'll try and have the next chapter ready and up sooner! I promise! Thank you all! Please keep reviewing! If this chapter seemed short, I'm sorry. But I really needed it to be out. I'll do better next time! Promise! Hope you like it.

~BabeyRachery

Translations:

Ada/Adar: Daddy/Father.


	5. Pain

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you a million times and more! You guys are so great! I got a lot of reviews for my last chapter, and am enjoying every one of them. Once again, there are too many people to respond to. But, I appreciate all of you, I really do. And special thanks to those who take the time and attention to email me with ideas and opinions. I'm glad you guys are liking my story, and hope you like this chapter as well. Toodles and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 5

Estel, who had been transfixed in horror, jumped as the wolf took a step closer. Suddenly spurred into action, he backed into the tree, and turned to climb it.

The wolf, instigated by the movement, jumped toward the small boy even as he started to pull himself up on a low branch.

Estel let out a cry of shock and pain as he felt claws digging into his calf. In his sudden wave of surprising pain, he let go of the branch and fell heavily to the ground. Before he even knew what was happening something was on top of him, clawing wildly at his back.

He cried out as the claws now ripped at the sensitive flesh on his back. He vainly tried to throw the wolf off of him and got his arm bitten for the deed.

Estel screamed again as he felt his arm shatter in the strong jaws of the wolf. 

For a moment the wolf's weight left him and Estel used the moment to flip himself over, trying to get into a safer position. This proved unwise, however, when the wolf was suddenly on top of him again, it's large paws pinning the terrified boy to the ground.

"Help me…" He sobbed, clawing desperately at the dirt beneath him. "Somebody…" 

The wolf's rotten breath made him gag as it breathed into his face. It's long fangs stained with blood, fresh and old, hovered inches away from Estel's throat. Estel let out yet another scream as those fangs suddenly dug into his shoulder and collarbone.

Beyond pain now, he sobbed as the wolf continued its assault. 'Somebody…please…help me…'

~*~

The hairs on the back of Elladan's stood on end as another scream echoed through the woods. Glimpsing at his twin, the elf picked up his speed slightly. The two ran, dodging in and out of trees, trying to find the source of the scream. 

It was obviously Estel; they knew that voice too well. Only it was usually full of laughter and delight.

Elrohir felt tears prick his eyes as the next cry came, this time fainter and full of pain. His little brother was in pain, alone, during a thunderstorm. It was almost more than he could take. Didn't they swear, when they first brought Estel in, that they would always watch out for him? Now who knew what was happening…

Elladan was thinking similar thoughts as they suddenly burst into a small clearing. 

Both froze in horror at what they saw.

The largest wolf they had ever seen was savaging something, something little wearing an elven cloak…

"Estel!" Elladan cried loudly, drawing the wolf's attention. Faster than someone could blink, they had their bows out and two arrows were imbedded in the wolves chest. 

The clearing was silent for a moment, except for Estel's ragged breathing. Breathing heavily from fury more than exertion, Elladan ran over to the boy's side, Elrohir right next to him. For a split second, neither of them knew what to do. 

Blood seemed to be everywhere, covering the child from head to toe; his eyes glassy and glazed with pain. His right arm was at an odd angle and his left leg was folded up beneath him. 

"Oh, Valar." Elrohir exclaimed, taking it all in. Tears filled his eyes once again and one spilled over before he could control them. He pulled off his pack and immediately began searching for the bandages and herbs he had brought with him.

Elladan took Estel hand and placed one hand on the boy's cheek. "Estel… it's us. We're here, you're safe." He soothed, and watched the boy relax ever so slightly. 

"D-Dan?" Estel croak out, turning bleary eyes to the twin's face.  

"I'm here, Estel. So is 'Ro." Estel started to turn his head but gasped as pain radiated seemingly from everywhere. "It's ok, tithen pen. Don't move. We'll take care of you and take you home to Ada."

Instead of being comforted, this seemed to make the boy more upset.

"A-Ada is angry w-with me." Estel said, tears intermingling with the rain. "H-he thinks I broke his statue. He doesn't l-love me any m-more."

Elrohir stopped his rummaging and met his twin's saddened gaze. How could Estel ever think such a thing?

"Of course he loves you. He knows you didn't do it now, and he wants you to come home." Elladan said at last, stroking a hand down the boy's pale cheek. 

Estel seemed to be trying to say something, but the pain became overwhelming and he just whimpered.  "Just a little longer, gwador nin." Elrohir spoke this time, handing his twin half of the bandages.  "Then we'll be home."

The two began the painstaking task of wrapping the worst of the wounds. Elrohir felt his stomach curl as he bandaged the broken arm. Estel had passed out soon after they had started, and he was grateful. He didn't want him to have to bear such agony. 

They both suddenly stopped and met each other's worried eyes.

"We are out of bandages, and we have yet to see to his back or chest." Elrohir said softly, looking pained. Elladan was speechless for a moment before gently picking the seven-year-old up into his arms. 

"Then we must hurry with all haste back home, where Ada can see to him." He said, starting at once for the way they had come. 

Elrohir picked up his pack, pulled the arrows out of the wolf's body in disgust, and hurried after them.

Elladan held the boy tightly to his chest as he hurried back. He could feel the blood seeipng through his clothing, the blood that the small human couldn't afford to loose. 

"Hold on, Estel. By Valar, hold on."

~*~

Elrond paced his study, worry and guilt consuming his thoughts as he replayed the last several hours in his head. 

How could he have been so stupid, so idiotic? He had misplaced blame and now his little boy was out there, alone, probably terrified, maybe even in pain…

Tears welled up unwillingly in his eyes, and he blinked them back furiously. Now was not the time for tears, not when his youngest son was missing. Elladan and Elrohir would find him, bring him home, and everything would be just like it always was.

_'Unless he doesn't forgive you…'_ a little voice whispered harshly in his head. 

'No! He has to, he has to…" Elrond tried to assure himself, but he felt doubt claw at his throat. 'Oh, Elbereth. Please bring Estel home safe."

As if an answer, he heard some shouts at the gates. Hurrying to his balcony, he was greeted with the sight of the twins running into the courts yard, fending off helping hands. The elf lord immediately picked out the bundle in Elladan's arm and felt his heart stop.

"Oh, Valar, no."

~*~

There ya go! Faster than usual, if I do say so myself! J Still, it's a cliffhanger. Hehehe. I know; I'm evil. *grins madly* You just have to wait a little bit longer to see what happens to poor little Estel… Anyway, please review! I love them and really appreciate them. For those who haven't read it yet, this story will be the beginning of a series. Please tell me what you think! The next chapter will be here in not too long, I promise! Thanks again! Toodles!

~BabeyRachey


	6. Guilt

You guys are all so wonderful…wipes eyes The reviews are so lovely. Though, I did notice… I didn't get as many for the 5th chapter… hmmm… What shall I do about this profound discovery? Probably… I'll end up doing nothing. Lol. For all those who were hoping, lots of Elrond angst in this chappie! Anyway, I left it at a cliffhanger last time, so I won't waste time. Enjoy!

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 6

Elrond rushed out of the room and down the steps, meeting the twins as he was halfway down them. He barely even noticed their slightly disheveled appearance as his gaze fixed on his youngest.

"What happened?" he asked sharply, wrenching his eyes away from the matted blood and pale skin.

"Wolf." Elrohir said, slightly out of breath from the run. "We did what we could… but we ran out of bandages."

Without waiting to hear another word, Elrond turned and started up the stairs, Elladan; still clutching Estel to him, and Elrohir followed.

"Elrohir, run ahead and prepare Estel's room with a fire and hot water. Elladan, take Estel to his room, take all the old bandages off." Elrond barked out the orders as they walked.

"I will go and get my supplies from my study." He said, even as they dashed past him.

As soon as they were out of his sight, Elrond felt a sudden weariness and guilt overtake him. With one hand he steadied himself against the wall.

Ah, Elbereth, this was his entire fault. If only he had listened… if only he had been a good father and listened to Estel when he said he didn't do anything…

He had been unreasonable and he knew it.

"I'm so sorry, Estel." He whispered, blinking back the impending tears.

Drawing in a breath, Elrond pushed himself up and headed toward his study. There was no time to wallow in his emotions; he had a little boy to save.

Even as he gathered his belongings, the little voice reappeared.

'_If it wasn't for you, the little boy wouldn't need saving._'

* * *

Elladan entered the room just after his twin, placing the bleeding boy on the bed after Elrohir pulled down the covers. As Elrohir continued around the room, Elladan quickly, but gently, began removing the boy's shirt.

The elf grimaced at the harsh looking lacerations, and started to pull the shirt off when he froze.

How could he get it off Estel's arm? The limb was obviously broken, the hand a mangled mess and coated with blood. He would just have to leave it until Ada came to deal with it.

He looked down at the boy's leg and for a moment felt as though he'd be physically sick.

The pant leg was basically torn away, and it revealed torn flesh and broken bones.

Elladan didn't move until his brother came up next to him.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Elrohir whispered softly, gazing at the bloodstained child in front of them.

"Aye." Elladan said in a choked voice. "It's bad."

Without another word, they began unraveling the soiled bandages. Though it was only a matter of seconds, to them it seemed to take hours.

Elrond came in as they finished, and felt his heart break at the sight that was in front of him.

Two elflings, in his eyes at least, standing protectively around the small, wounded form, as if to field him from the rest of the world.

The elf lord cleared his throat gently, making the twins start slightly.

Without another word, Elrond went to the other side of the bed and quickly analyzed the situation. The leg and arm, along with the direct blows to the chest were the most imperative to deal with.

"Elrohir, get me the hot water and rags to clean his wounds with. Elladan, help me get this tunic off." He ordered, setting down the herbs in his hands on the bedside table.

Elladan took a deep breath as he crossed to Estel's other side.

Elrond, forcing himself to think coolly, took a small scalpel and ever so gently started cutting the sleeve around the mangled arm.

He felt his heart ache as Estel unconsciously flinched away from his touch.

Elladan peeled off the shirt as Elrond cut it, all the while whispering soothingly in elvish to the small boy.

When the article of clothing had been removed, Elrohir, who was standing nearby, couldn't quite hold back a gasp.

Elrond closed his eyes briefly and tried to envision Estel's youthful chest without the long, merciless lacerations that covered it.

Opening his eyes once more, Elrond began the dreaded task of cleaning and stitching the wounds.

For over three hours, the elves labored over the small, but precious body, desperately working to put it back together again.

Elrond sighed deeply as he tied the last stitch, barely keeping his straining emotions in check.

"Ada?"

Elrond turned tired eyes onto his twin sons.

"Will he be ok?" Elrohir said softly, biting his lip fretfully.

"He will live, yes." The elf lord said after a brief pause. "However, he will have a limp for a long time, and will need physical therapy for it. His hand and arm," Elrond took a deep breath, "His hand and arm have extensive damage, and he will have problems using it for a while. Hopefully, with therapy, we can get it to be almost normal again."

The twins stared at their father with a combination of relief and dismay. Elladan took in the heavily bandaged arm and leg before looking back at his father.

"Ada, his hand. It is his writing hand, and his sword hand. How will he fight and do his lessons?"

Elladan thought he saw a flash of sorrow in his father's eyes as they met his once more.

"He may not be able to for a while. He will have to learn to use his left hand for most basic actions. Things like eating and grooming."

Elrohir grinned ever so slightly at this.

"Estel? Grooming? I do not know if he knows the word." He said, making the others chuckle faintly. Estel never did like to bother combing his hair or washing his face very much…

Elladan took the boy's good hand in his own, frowning when he felt something tickle his palm. Turning it over, Elladan smiled sadly at the sight of the stitched together finger. Compared to the newer, garish wounds it seemed small and insignificant.

"I forgot he had that." He murmured, mostly to himself. Elrond glanced over and saw what he was looking at.

"He was so scared of getting stitches." Elrohir said fondly, brushing the boy's hair out of his face. "And now he has many more scars he can show off."

They fell into silence, each lost in his own memories.

After several minutes, Elrond stretched and sent his sons a pointed look

"You two go to bed, you're exhausted. Estel will still be here in the morning."

Elladan sent his father a reproachful look while Elrohir quickly sat down in an available chair.

"We will stay here." They both said at once. "You go rest Ada, we'll watch out for him." Elrohir continued, as Elladan pulled up a chair for himself.

Elrond sighed, knowing he wouldn't get them to move. He was tired too, not just physically but emotionally.

"All right, but wake me up if anything happens, _Anything__._" He emphasized, meeting their eyes evenly.

"Yes, Adar." They coursed, sending their father innocent looks.

Elrond nearly sighed again, but contained it as he turned to go.

"Ada?" He heard Elrohir call softly. He turned his head and met his son's troubled eyes.

"It's not your fault, Ada."

Elrond's eyes clouded with pain and guilt. Without another word, he hurried out of the room.

* * *

There ya go! Lots of angst and good stuff like that. Hehe. I hope you guys liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! Please please please please please?! With a cherry on top? Hehe. Thanks again to all my reviewers, you are so great. And special thinks to those who took the time to email me about my story or other things I've mentioned. Keep up the reading and I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Toodles!

BabeyRachey


	7. Tears

Ok ok… I know this took a while and I'm sorry. But Finals are over now, so I can write more. Yay!!! :-D Thanks you guys so much for all the fantabulous reviews!!! You guys are awesome, and I've gotten some great ideas. And another note, I am going to have the beginnings of Estel's therapy in this story, but the majority of the healing and therapy and stuff will take place in 'Golden Haired God' the next story. It takes place three months after this one, after Estel's eighth birthday. So, if you don't get everything you want by the last chapter of this story, then you will in the next story. I'd expect one or two more chapters for this story, by the way. Enjoy!

* * *

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 7

Estel felt himself floating dreamily along, unable to see anything, but the darkness was comforting. He felt as though he was weightless, nothing could harm him. He could stay here forever, and never leave. He tried to smile at the fault, but realized all of a sudden that he couldn't move.

Becoming panicked, he tried desperately to move, to see, to feel anything! 'I just want to be able to see.' He thought desperately. Even as he thought it, it seemed to fade. Things were growing brighter, and he could feel! But as the numb faded away, he wished he couldn't.

The pain… it was everywhere…overwhelming. Estel gasped softly as it hit him, eyes securely closed as he passed into full wakefulness. His chest, it was on fire! His back was burning, and his left leg. Panicking once more, Estel realized he couldn't feel his right arm.

He wrenched his eyes open, and his eyes watered when the bright sunlight hit them, but he didn't close them. The darkness was gone… it was gone. Blinking the bleariness out of his eyes, Estel glanced down at his arm. It was swathed in bandages.

Estel frowned as he looked at it and the bandages covering his bare chest. 'That explains the pain.' Estel thought briefly, and wondered how he got them. A soft snore made him start slightly, and he then noticed his brothers.

One twin on each side of the bed, their heads on their arms in identical positions, and they were fast asleep. Estel smiled a little bit, but even that action seemed to require a lot of effort. Using his undamaged arm, Estel lifted the covers slightly and noted the heavy cast on his leg.

Placing the blanket back down, he glanced tiredly around the room. When he noticed at his pack thrown hastily on a chair, the memories came back at a terrifying speed.

Wolves, there had been a wolf. It had been dark, and it was raining. Lightning. Valar, how he hated storms. But what had he been doing outside? Ada never let him outside after dark!

Straining his memory a bit, he was suddenly bombarded with that horrible moment. His Ada hadn't believed him… spanked him…he didn't love him anymore. Feeling suddenly alone, and in pain, Estel couldn't hold back the tears. It hurt his chest horribly, but he couldn't hold back the sobs that seemed to suddenly overcome him.

Estel, blinded by his tears and despair, didn't notice when the twins awoke, or their shared looks of alarm. He didn't notice Elrohir head out the door. He didn't notice anything until he felt a soothing hand on his forehead, another enveloping his good hand.

"Estel?" He heard Elladan say softly, and felt a hand run over his tangled hair. Opening tear filled eyes; Estel met the concerned ones of his brother. Elladan saw more than pain in his brother's eyes, and felt his heart ache at the obvious misery.

"What ails you so, tithen pen?" He asked, sitting gingerly at Estel's side. Estel blinked once and looked away. He tried to pull away his hand, but Elladan wouldn't let him. Stifling more tears, Estel started in a shaky voice.

"I-I don't think A-Ada loves me anym-more." He said at last, bursting into tears once more. Shocked and fighting his own tears, Elladan gently lifted the injured boy carefully into his arms, rocking him gently. Estel buried his face in his brother's tunic enjoying the familiar comfort and smell.

"Why would you think that, gwador nin?" Elladan asked, while his brother cried into his shirt. "Ada loves you very much, and he was worried sick about you when you left." Estel lifted his head, surprised.

"He was?" He asked, sniffing. "B-but he spanked me, even when I told him I didn't do it. H-he didn't believe me. He yelled at me!"

Elladan brushed away a few stray tears with his thumb.

"I know, gwador nin. But he knows now, and he sorry. He loves you, as do Elrohir and I." Slightly relieved, Estel let himself relax in his brother's hold. He still hurt, but it didn't seem so bad now that his brother was holding him.

Elladan began humming an old lullaby that his mother would sing to him, still gently rocking Estel in his arms. After only a few moments, his felt the boy go slack and his breathing slow slightly. Smiling down at him, Elladan was glad to see him back asleep. He didn't like the idea of his brother in any kind of pain.

The elf looked up as the heard the door open, unsurprised to see his father and twin enter the room. It looked as though Elrond had had a rough night, but had at least gotten some sleep.

"He's back asleep." Elladan said softly, before his father could ask. Elrond nodded, concern still making a line between his brows.

"Elrohir said he was distressed. Did he say anything?" He inquired, noting the drying tears on the boy's cheeks. Elladan nodded, his throat constricting slightly as he thought of his youngest brother's words.

"He said he thought you didn't love him anymore." He paused as the elf lord flinched, visibly paling. "And he's confused. He didn't say specifically he was in pain, physically, but I could tell." Elrond nodded, his eyes seeming empty and unbearably tired all of a sudden.

"But," Elladan continued, before his father could say anything, "I told him that you loved him, and that you were sorry for what you did. He seemed relatively relieved. But Ada, you need to speak to him."

Elrond couldn't keep his own eyes from filling. "I know. I want to tell him how sorry I am, and tell him how much he means to me. The fact that I might not have had the chance haunts me. What if I never had a chance to say I'm sorry?"

Elrohir, who was standing to the side, was alarmed at his father's lack of control. He must be feeling awfully guilty, and his sensitive heart ached for everyone.

"Ada." He said, bringing the attention to himself. "Don't think like that. Estel will be fine, for the most part. Given time, everything will be back to normal. You have a chance; don't dwell on what won't happen." He rested a hand on the elf lord's shoulder.

Elrond nodded once again, his eyes staying latched on his youngest. In his mind, he could still see the garish wounds, open and painful, marring the young flesh. He bit his tongue hard to keep back the still-threatening tears.

It was awful, having to sit there and see the bandages the covered the claw marks that were there because of him. Because he hadn't thought and made his son feel unloved. When the hand on his shoulder squeezed, his attention was drawn back to his older sons. He noticed the fatigue and worry clear in their eyes.

"You two get some rest, I will stay here with him now." Elrond said softly, but firmly. Emotionally and physically tired, Elladan just nodded. Carefully, he laid the sleeping Estel back under the covers. Giving him a small kiss on the forehead, he left just behind his twin. He glanced back in time to see his father take Estel's in his own.

As the two walked down the hall, Elrohir noted his twin's worry and knew it wasn't just for Estel. Knowing he would speak given time, Elrohir just stayed quiet. When they came to their room, Elladan finally spoke.

"I haven't seen him feel so guilty since…since Amme left." He said softly. Elrohir's eyes shadowed a bit, but he forced a smile.

"I haven't either. But he will feel better once he talks to Estel. We all will."

Elladan smiled back at him. Talking to Elrohir always made him feel better.

"Yes, things will get better. With time."

* * *

There, see! I can finish a chapter without really having a cliffie… sorta. :) I hope the wait was worth it, and that you guys like this chapter.! PLEASE REVIEW! I love feedback. It's been help with my other work too. I've started 'Golden Haired God' already, the beginnings of it. Thank you guys again! I'll update soon, PROMISE! Keep the reading and reviews up! Toodles! Enjoy!

---BabeyRachey


	8. Lullaby

Voila! Here it is! The Next Chapter! :-P Hehe. Thank you all so much for your reviews. Though, I am slightly disappointed that I only got what, 16 reviews?! Ô.O I went from having over twenty to 16? Hmm… We can't have this… Now, am I going to have to threaten these reviews out of you? ;) You never know… I could go to drastic measures! Hehe. Anyways, PLEASE review! I need to know that my work is appreciated and up to par. Thank you all who have reviewed! Toodles!

* * *

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 8

Elrond sat dutifully at his son's bedside, his hand still clasped tightly around Estel's small one. It as just going into afternoon, and the bright sunlight shone through the boy's window onto his pale, bandaged features. But Elrond kept his eyes fixed on Estel's face, still peaceful in sleep, seemingly perfect if it wasn't for ugly bruise that graced his cheek.

Sighing softly, Elrond reached out and ran a hand over Estel's tangled locks. No matter what Elladan or Elrohir said to him, he couldn't shake the deep sensation he felt every time he looked at Estel's battered body. If only he had listened, if only he had thought, if only he hadn't let his temper get the better of him.

Leaning back slightly in his chair, Elrond let his mind wander to previous times when his son had been hurt. To his surprise, the first memory that popped into his head was one of emotion pain, instead of physical. One that had happened only a few weeks prior…

_(flashback)_

_Elrond walked silently down the surprisingly peaceful hallways near the private chambers. Usually, when all three of his sons were home, peace was the last thing you could find._

_Smiling slightly at the thought of his sons, Elrond passed by Estel's door. He paused, startled, when he heard a noise from inside. Stepping closer to the door, he listened carefully. Yes, there it was. Someone was… crying?_

_"Estel?"__ He called softly, knocking. Everything went silent for a moment before he received a muffled "Go away!" Far from deterred, Elrond simply opened the door himself. To his surprise, he saw Estel curled up on his bed, back towards the door, and the small shoulders heaving with silenced sobs._

_"Thithen pen?"__ He inquired gently, walking over to the bed. He sat beside the miserable figure, placing one hand on the trembling shoulder. "What ails you? Aren't you supposed to be having archery lessons with Elladan and Elrohir?"_

_Far from comforting, this comment seemed to make Estel even more upset. "Aye." Estel finally choked out, still not facing his father. "But since I am not very good at anything, I thought I would save them the pain of trying to teach me."_

_Shocked, Elrond turned Estel over to face him. His heart broke at the look on the seven-year-old's face, which was covered in tears._

_"What foolishness is this?" He said soothingly, pulling the distressed boy into his arms. Estel struggled for a second before relaxing into the reassuring hold. "S'not f-foolishness." Estel continued, voice laced with hurt. "'Dan said so."_

_Even more shocked, Elrond placed a hand underneath Estel's chin and made him look at him. "What did Elladan say?" He could tell Estel was trying to keep from crying again, but was unsuccessful. "H-he said t-that I couldn't do a-anything right. I always m-miss the target."_

_Not sure how to continue, Elrond simply continued to rock him. Slowly but surely he felt the boy's breaths even out as he fell gently into sleep. No more than a few moments had passed when he heard a soft knock on the door._

_"Enter." He said softly, not wanting to wake Estel up. He wasn't surprised when Elladan and Elrohir both stepped into the room. His face immediately taking one of disapproval, Elrond sent his sons a steady look that had them gulping. _

_"Is he ok, __Ada__?" Elrohir said softly, noticing the tearstains. Elrond raised one eyebrow, but nodded. "Physically, he is fine, yes. But emotionally, that is another matter." He sent a pointed look at Elladan who flushed, guilt laying heavily on his shoulders. _

_"I am sorry, __Ada__. I did not mean what I said. I was frustrated and took it out on him. It was wrong." Elladan confessed softly. Elrond nodded but didn't smile. _

_"You two must be careful what you say to him. He is very insecure, and any damage to his self esteem only pushes him farther." Elladan and Elrohir both nodded, looking guiltily at the small boy in their father's arms. _

_"When he wakes," Elrond continued, "I suggest you apologize and make it up to him." "How?" Elrohir asked, unsure of what to do. "Oh, I'm sure you two can think of something. I know from experience that you two are very…creative."_

_Elladan and Elrohir both grinned, which Elrond had been hoping. He didn't like seeing any of his sons in turmoil. "Now you two stay here until he wakes. I'm afraid I have work to do."_

_Placing a kiss on the young boy's head, Elrond stood and exited. He looked back at the door and couldn't help but smile. One twin on each side of the bed, one hand wrapped around each of Estel's. _

_(end flashback)_

Elrond smiled sadly as he thought back on it. Everything had been alright by the end of the day, Estel and the twins back to their usually routine of mischief. Bringing his attention back to the future, Elrond was alarmed at what he saw.

Estel was no longer peaceful, his face now set in a look of fear and he was tossing his head from side and side. Still sleeping, he was whimpering and mumbling. Hoping to calm him, Elrond immediately sat on the bed and pulled him gently into his arms.

"Shh, Estel. It's ok. It's just a dream. Just a dream." Now that he was closer, Elrond could hear what he was mumbling. "No… go away! Ada!... No…. don't… I didn't do it….Dan! Ro!"

Sure that his heart was breaking, Elrond whispered soothing elvish into Estel's ear, and was relieved when the boy relaxed. He should have expected nightmares. Estel had been through a lot of trauma for a small child, and it surely would have left its mark on his mind as well.

Settling Estel back on the bed, Elrond kept Estel's good left hand in his while he started humming a soothing elvish lullaby. It had been one Celebrian had always sung to the twins when they were frightened. He hoped it reached Estel, in whatever dark place he was.

* * *

Estel felt himself returning to consciousness, and wished that he could stay in the warmth of sleep for a just a little bit longer. He didn't want to feel the pain, he just wanted to rest. He had almost convinced himself to stay asleep when the sound of someone singing reached his ears.

Who was that? Who was singing? It was nice, soothing. Curious now, Estel allowed himself to wake up. Blinking against the harsh afternoon light, Estel stared up at his ceiling for a moment. It wasn't one of the twins, their voice being a little higher tenor than the one singing to him.

Turning his head, despite the headache that seemed to suddenly come to life, Estel was shocked to see his father holding his hand. Elrond had his eyes closed and was singing softly. Unsure of how to feel, Estel tried to tug his hand out of his father's.

Startled, Elrond immediately opened his eyes and saw that Estel was awake. "Estel, ion nin." He breathed in relief. It was good to see those silver eyes again. He ached though, when he saw they were full of hurt and uncertainty.

"It is good to see you awake, tithen pen." He said gently, his eyes pleading that Estel believe his words. Estel nodded softly, holding back his tears. His Ada had called him son, and said it was good to see him. Did he mean it?

Elrond took a deep breath and expelled it, feeling oddly nervous. "I am so sorry Estel." He started, making the boy's eyes widen. "I punished you wrongly, I know that now. There is no way I can apologize enough. I should have listened to you. I'm sorry that I made you feel unloved."

Estel stared at his father as he saw a single tear roll down the elf lord's cheek. Never, in all his seven years, had he seen his father cry. "I do love you, Estel. You are my son, I will always love you. No matter what you do."

Estel felt relief well up in him and smiled even as he started to cry himself. Reaching out his good hand, he grabbed his fathers. "I love you too Ada. I'm sorry I ran away."

Elrond once again pulled the boy into his embrace, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Relief swept through Elrond, and he clung to the small boy, not wanting to let go. "I love you so much." Elrond said softly, kissing Estel on the top of his head. Estel giggled, giving his father a hug the best he could.

The two stayed like that, Estel enjoying the feel of his father's arms around him once again. Elrond, sensing that Estel was growing tired again, shifted him slightly and began rocking him.

"Sing to me again, Ada?" Estel asked, burrowing his face sleepily into his father's robes. Unable to keep the smile off his face, Elrond began to sing the now familiar lullaby.

Soon, the only sounds that filled the room was the soft sing and the even breaths of a sleeping child, finally at peace.

* * *

Voila! One of my longer chapters! :-P I hope you guys liked it! Lol. Please review!!! I really do use and enjoy the feedback! Anyways, the next chapter should be up in not too long. :-D I love you all, my beautiful reviewers! Keep it up! Toodles!

- BabeyRachey

Oh yes, if the reunion between Estel and Elrond was too short, I am very sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to put in there :-/ Anyways, the next chapter will have more angst and wonderful stuff. Toodles!


	9. Despair

Ok ok…. I know it's been a while since I last updated. And I am VERY sorry! From the deepest depths of my soul! First I had family problems, then computer problems, and I lost ALL my writing on the computer! Arg! So, I am just now getting back top writing again and I can't apologize enough! To top it off, I am leaving on the 17th for 2 weeks of Bible camp. I'm looking forward to it…but I wont be able to post up the next chapter as soon as I hoped. I'm very sorry! Thank you all so much, my loyal reviewers! I will do better, I promise! Enjoy!

-BabeyRachey

Oh yeah, there is angst in this chapter, but not as much as I planned. More humor, actually. And you finally get to hear Elladan's story! Lol. The angst, I decided, fit better in the next chapter. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 9

_One Week later…_

"Ada..."

"No."

"But," Estel put a little whine into his voice. "No, Ion Nin." Elrond chided, rewrapping the healing wounds on the child's back. "You are far from healed! You couldn't make it to the washroom and back without aid."

Estel pouted a little, doing his best to send his father a wounded look. He had been confined to his bed for the past week, and though he was just recently feeling better, he saw no reason for staying in bed ALL day. "I don't want to stay in bed, Adar! It's _boring_." He emphasized. Elrond sighed, pulling the boy's sleep shirt back into place.

"I know, Estel. But there is nothing I can do. You have a broken leg, a broken arm, and extreme muscle damage. To let you out of bed would be like having a bird fly with broken wings." Elrond explained, ignoring the tug on his heart as he said so. "But it wouldn't be able to fly…" Estel said, his little face screwed up in confusion.

Elrond sent him a pointed look. "Exactly. So I do not want to see you out of this bed, until I give you full permission to do so. Is that understood?" Estel bowed his head, glaring at the heavy bandages around his torso, leg, and arm. "Yes, Ada." He muttered. Elrond sat carefully on the edges of the bed. Despite the protest, he knew that Estel's wounds pained him if jostled too much.

Ruffling the boy's hair, Elrond bent down and kissed his forehead. "Now, I have some duties I must see to that can no longer be put off." Elrond grimaced, thinking of the pile of work waiting for him. "So you rest, and I will send your brothers in when I see them."

"All right." Estel said, perking up a little. Any time with his brothers was cherished, especially when he was confined like such. "Behave." Elrond said as a final warning, before exiting.

Carefully leaning back against his pillows, Estel whimpered softly as his injuries protested to the movement. He tried his hardest not to have his family see how much he was hurting. He didn't want them to worry more than they already were. When they thought he was sleeping, he had heard them talking in soft, concerned voices.

He had caught his name, along with words like 'permanent', 'handicapped', and 'excessive harm'. Being as young as he was, he didn't know what these words meant, but they didn't sound good. Not the way they were saying them. It scared him whenever they talked like this. What was happening? Had he done something wrong?

Feeling thirsty, Estel looked at the cup of water on his bed side table. Using his undamaged arm, Estel carefully reached for it. It was awkward, the table being on his right side, and it pulled his other wounds. But he was thirsty! Ignoring the pain, Estel nearly had it when the door suddenly slammed open. It startled him, making him tip over the glass, spilling water onto the floor and some of the bedding.

Elladan, who had thrown open the door, and immediately discerning the situation hurried over. "Here, gwador nin." He said, picking up the glass and filling it with water from the near-by pitcher. Elrohir, who had entered behind his twin, grabbed a towel from the washroom and began wiping up the mess.

"Sorry." Estel muttered, after taking a sip of water. Taking the cup back, Elladan settled himself beside the boy. "No need to apologize, tithen pen. Now, what can we do for you?" Estel scowled. "I'm bored." He exclaimed, looking at his brother with pleading eyes.

Elladan gasped in mock horror. "We can't have that now, can we?" He sent Elrohir a grin. "What do you suppose we do to cure such a deadly disease?" Elrohir scratched his chin in thought, his face morose, though he was barely holding back a grin. "I do not know, brother dear. It is very dire indeed!" Estel giggled at their antics, the water incident all but forgotten.

"Tell me a story!" He demanded. Elrohir pounced on the opportunity, grinning malevolently at Elladan, who gulped. Elrohir always looked that way when he was about to have revenge…

"That is a fine idea, gwador nin." Elrohir exclaimed. "I seem to remember a promise to tell you a story about Elladan, here. And his encounter with the horror of…" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "_stitches__._" At this Estel gasped and giggled at the same time, and Elladan turned a bright red. "I don't know, Ro…" He said, hoping to dissuade them.

Estel, however, looked at him with puppy dog eyes, and he knew he would have to deal with it. "Please, Dan! I heard Ro's!" Knowing his twin was stuck, Elrohir chuckled.

"Well, it all started when we turned, oh, about 15 compared to human years. Elladan and I were allowed to go on our first hunting trip alone. We were both very excited, and eager to prove ourselves. We weren't going very far, only about a mile or two outside of Imladris, but it was a big step for us." Elladan and Estel both settled in for the story, the elf unconsciously putting an arm around Estel.

"The beginning of the trip was relatively easy. We set up camp that night in a small clearing, thinking this trip was going to be a piece of cake if things kept up they way they were. And it would have, if it wasn't for the clumsy one over here." Elrohir nodded at Elladan, making the elf blush and Estel stare at them in fascination.

"The trees around the camp were large with wide boughs, so we thought we would save ourselves the trouble of pitching tents and sleep in the trees. We had done it a few times before, but we didn't do it very often. Elladan offered to take first watch, and I quickly fell asleep, assuming everything was fine. But 'Dan, so it seems, was more tired than he thought. And he fell asleep during his watch!"

Estel gave a little gasp, leaning in toward his brother. "What happened?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity. Elrohir chuckled as he thought back on it. "Well, not soundly balanced he fell right out of the tree! Fortunately for him, we weren't very high up and there were some bushes beneath the tree that caught his fall. _Un_fortunately, they happened to be full of thorns!"

At Estel's burst of laughter, Elrohir couldn't hold back the chuckles. "Woken by his loud cursing, I immediately rushed down thinking something had gone horribly wrong. I imagined all sorts of things in the space of a few seconds. Wargs, orcs, a forest fire…I came down only to find my inelegant twin stuck in the thorn bushes. It took over an hour to get him out, and by then he had several large and deep scratches. Not deadly, but painful."

Estel looked up at the older twin, curiosity plain on his face. "Where did you get hurt?" He asked. To his surprise, Elladan turned an even deeper red, muttering about murdering a certain elf under his breath, and Elrohir burst out laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen it little brother. He had no other injuries, except for several long scratches along his backside." At this, Elrohir collapsed in laughter, leaving Estel to stare at Elladan, before breaking into a fit of giggles. "H-how did y-you ride home?" Estel got out through his giggles. Elladan, too embarrassed to speak, just shook his head.

"We had to walk all the way home, leading the horses and listening to him yelp and complain with every step!" Elrohir said, composing himself slightly. "And when we reached home, he had the indignity of having Ada stitch the wounds closed. He couldn't sit for days!"

Breaking into laughter once again, Estel leaned against his humiliated brother. He suddenly stopped, however, when his injuries made themselves known once more. Groaning, he buried his face into Elladan's side. The twins immediately quieted, and gazed at their brother n concern. Elladan gently pulled the boy into his lap, muttering soothing elvish.

Elrohir got up and began mixing the familiar draught for Estel's pain. Neither of them could stand seeing Estel like this. Any kind of movement seemed to take up too much energy, and it seemed he was in constant pain. But their father said there was nothing they could do but soothe and keep his spirits up for now. Elladan held the boy tight against him, albeit gently, wanting cause as little pain as possible.

The elder twin felt tears in his eyes as he thought of what the boy had still yet to go through. While Estel was sleeping, their father had filled them in on his condition. The words '_permanent damage_' had echoed in his head as he tried to sleep, and he couldn't quite shake the sense of guilt and despair. Lord Elrond had elucidated that Estel may never fully recover, and could be handicapped for the rest of his life. And, for the next several months or even years, he would have to go through agonizing therapy sessions until it was determined he would recover no more.

Elrohir approached his brothers, offering Elladan the cup wordlessly.

"Here, gwador nin, this will help the pain." Elladan said, pulling the boy away slightly. Estel groaned and wrinkled his nose, using his good hand to push the cup away from his lips. "Estel…" Elladan said, a warning tone in his voice. "It tastes icky." Estel pouted, even as he grimaced. Elladan sighed, shifting slightly, making the boy gasp.

"I'm sorry. And I know it tastes icky, but you only have to taste it for a minute. And then it will make the pain go away. Don't you want that?"

Estel lay still for a moment, appearing to be thinking. "Ok." He muttered at last. With Elladan's help, he swallowed down the foul tasting potion, grimacing when the cup was lowered away. Estel yawned, making Elladan smile at him. "You should rest, tithen pen. Store up some energy."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Estel protested, even as he yawned once more. Elrohir snorted in disbelief, ruffling the boy's hair with one hand. "Then simply close your eyes, and pretend you are somewhere else having grand adventures." He said, moving his hand down to cover the boy's eyes. Estel giggled, but complied. A few moments later Elladan felt his breathing slow as he fell into sleep.

"Sleep well, tithen gwador." Elrohir whispered, placing a kiss on Estel's forehead. Elladan carefully placed the boy back under the covers, kissing him himself, before exiting quietly behind his twin. Once farther down the hall, Elladan leaned tiredly against the wall. It was hard to see Estel like that. He was usually so carefree and energetic.

Elrohir placed his hands on Elladan's shoulders, trying to soothe even though he was also in turmoil. "It'll be ok." He said softly, pulling his brother into an embrace. "He'll be ok. Just give him time."

Elladan let himself be held, barely holding his emotions in check. "I could have done something more. I should have done something more." He whispered brokenly. Elrohir tightened his hold. "You couldn't have done anything differently, 'Dan. I know that, Estel knows that, and so does Ada. You did everything you could have in this situation."

"But I should have protected him. I promised Arathorn I would, now look at him! He's held together with linen and stitches." Elladan's voice rose, even as he clung to his brother. Elrohir couldn't find himself to say anything, and simply help his brother. They would get through this, and everything would get back to normal. It had to.

Didn't it?

* * *

Haha there ya go! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I beg of you! Lol. Anyway, I'll have the next post sometime after I get back from camp, which isn't until the beginning of August. Thank you all so much! I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Love you all!

Namarie,

RacheyBabey


	10. Healing

Ack! I am SO sorry for such a long delay. These have been the crappiest few months of my life. I mean, I didn't have internet for over two months, and no computer at all for over one month. Its evilness, I tell you! Anyway, here is your update. This is the LAST chapter in this story, but it will continue in the upcoming 'Golden Haired God'. Enjoy!

Two Left Feet

By: BabeyRachey

Chapter 10

Estel groaned as he shifted his position in the bed. If was tiring, day after day, being in one spot. And at the moment, he would give anything to be able to step out on the balcony for a few seconds. At the same time, any kind of movement seemed impossible.

The young boy glared at his arm, still splinted and swathed with bandages. Today, finally, his Ada was going to all the bandages off and begin what he called 'physical therapy'. Though he didn't fully understand the concept, Estel knew it would be painful and long from what he heard.

Using his good hand, he poked at his equally immobile left leg. Even that hurt! But Ada said he was still healing, so it was supposed to hurt like that. Anytime he tried to move it, so far, it hurt.

Estel sighed and gingerly leaned back against the pillows. His whole body was sore, but the lacerations were still healing well. They would have been better, Estel knew, if he stopped having nightmares.

Lately, Estel had been waking up to extreme pain after thrashing around in his sleep, trying to fend off the imaginary attacking wolves. Lately, Elrond had taken to giving him an elixir to drink to keep him from dreaming, so he could heal.

Estel was just wondering where everyone was when he heard some scuffling outside the door.

"Dan-"

"Ro-"

"Stop it!"

"Only if you do!"

The human couldn't help but grin at his brother's antics. It continued for a few more moments before the twins entered, both grinning if a little red-faced.

"Hullo, Estel." Elrohir declared, sitting dramatically in the chair to Estel's right. Estel giggled a little at their actions. "So, gwador nin, what would you like to do today before Ada gets here?"

Estel frowned in thought, biting his lip nervously. "Could you-"

He stopped himself, feeling silly. He was too old for that kind of thing from his brothers. Elladan and Elrohir were both on alert, surprised by the boy's hesitancy. "What, Estel?" Elladan asked, taking the boy's hand. Estel squirmed a bit.

"Could…Could you read to me?"

Both of the twins smiled at the shy plead. "Of course, Estel. What would you like to hear?" Elladan asked. Estel thought for a moment.

"The one about Hallaer and Aier, that grandmother sent me."

Both the twins grinned. It was hard to believe it when Galadriel had sent Estel a gift on his last birthday. She hadn't even met him, as of yet, but she had sent the perfect present in the form of a hand-made book about the 'Tall one' and the 'Short one'.

Elladan went and got the precious book off the shelf, before settling down on Estel's other side. Estel smiled as it began.

"There once was a beautiful land, where there was hardly anyone except for two. An elf and a man…"

* * *

Elrond walked along the hallway carrying a tray of supplies. Today was the day that Estel would try to move, at least a little. Though he didn't show it, Elrond was nervous.

What if Estel didn't get better? What if he couldn't move at all?

'Don't be ridiculous!' He chided himself as he approached his youngest son's room. 'Of course he would be able to move!' But he hesitated for a moment outside of Estel's door. Inside, he would hear Elladan's voice, slowly reading from Estel's book.

Elrond couldn't help but smile as giggles erupted inside the room. From the sounds of it, the Twins were doing a good job in distracting the boy. He didn't want Estel to be nervous about what was to come.

The elf lord looked at the tray in his hands. Two different surgical knives, extra bandages, some healing oils and some ice, as well as a pot of tea. He was half-tempted to just set it down and walk away, and let Estel continue being with his brothers.

Elrond sighed, straightening his shoulders. He couldn't keep putting it off; it had to be done sometime. As quietly as possible, Elrond opened the door, and spent a moment watching the three of his sons.

Elladan sat in a chair on the far side of the bed, book open in his hands and a smile on his face as he read. Elrohir was on the other side, relaxed, his eyes closed, but he was smiling as well.

And Estel…Elrond couldn't help but feel his spirits lift. He had more color, which was good, and he was currently sitting up and his eyes were alight with laughter. He looked better than Elrond had expected by this time.

"Ada!" Estel cried, spotting his father by the door. His smile was infectious, and Elrond grinned himself as the Twins shot up, startled.

"Adar!" Elrohir said, hurriedly holding out his chair for his father. Elrond set the try on small table beside the bed before taking the seat.

"How are you feeling, Estel?" Elrond asked, automatically checking how strong the boy's pulse was with one hand, and checking his breathing with the other. "Ok." Estel answered. "Not any worse than last time."

Elrond just nodded, inwardly sighing. The wounds on the boy's chest still gave him a difficult time with breathing. While this wasn't good, he knew it could be a lot worse. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Elrond and the twins saw fear flicker over his face. "I-I guess so. What are you going to do?"

"Not much today, ion nin. We just need to see how much movement you are capable of." The elf lord answered, reaching into his robe pocket. He pulled out a phial of oil. "First, we massage this on your leg and arm. Then we will try some basic stretches. This will help the healing a great deal."

Estel nodded, chewing his lip nervously. "W-will it hurt?" The seven year old asked timidly. Elrond sighed. He couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, it will. But it is only for a short time, and it will get you out of bed much quicker." He gave the boy's hand a squeeze. Estel nodded bravely, but there were anxious tears in his eyes.

Nodding to the twins, Elrond eased Estel out of his nightshirt. Now only in his undershorts, Estel lay silent as they began to unwrap the bandages. He himself hadn't seen the actual wounds, or the scars he was sure that he bore.

Estel gasped when they were bared. Long, red lacerations went up and down his leg, stitched together with dark thread. Some looked like puncture wounds from the wolf's teeth. He shuddered at the memory.

His arm was even worse. Only patches of skin seemed to be whole. He could even see a straight line where his father cut into the arm to fix it. He gulped loudly as he took it all in.

The three elves watched the boy apprehensively. Estel was shocked, no doubt, thoughhe probably still didn't understand the extent of his injuries. Estel glanced at his chest, where even more scars marred his body.

"Estel?" Elrond said gently, making the human look at him. "Are you ready?" He asked again, eyes sympathetic. Estel ducked his head, but nodded, leaning heavily on the pillows behind him.

Forcing his hands not to shake, Elrond poured some of the oil onto his hands. As gently as he could manage, he took the boy's arm in his hands. Estel stiffened at the sudden movement, but stayed silent. He let out a little gasp of pain when he began to rub.

Elladan and Elrohir watched in their own silent pain as their father worked the arm slowly, making Estel cry out from the pain. Oh, Valar. This was awful, to watch their brother inagony and know they were the ones causing it.

"Ada, saes, Ada! Saes!" Estel begged, tears falling down his face. Elrond, after a few more moments, set the limb down. His hands shook slightly as he reached for a wet cloth. Estel let out a moan of pain at the slightest of touches while Elrond wiped it clean.

"I am sorry, Ion nin." Elrond said gently, as he moved around the bed to the mangled leg. The twins moved themselves to Estel's head, Elladan grasping his good hand tightly. "It's ok, gwador nin. We are here." Elrohir whispered to them, as Elrond began the same ministrations to the leg.

Estel started to arch in agony as Elrond tried to bend the leg, but the twins held him down. Any sudden movement could make it worse. Elladan felt tears prick his eyes at teach pained cry his brother made, struggling against their holds. He was so young! Why did he have to bear so much pain?

By the time Elrond was finished, the three elves were holding back tears, while the human sobbed uncontrollably. Once finished, Elrond moved back to Estel's head and pulled the child into his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ion nin. Shhh…" He soothed, rocking at much as the wounds permitted. "It'll be ok. Shhh…" He softly began a lullaby:

_You lie here in my arms_

_And I thank the Valar for you every day_

_For sending you my way_

_You lay here in tears_

_And I just want to wipe them away_

_For another day_

_Sleep now my child_

_You're safe where you lay_

_In my arms another day_

By the time he was finished, Estel had gone slack and was sleeping peacefully. He brushed back the messy hair in affection.

"Sweet dreams, my tithen pen." He murmured, situating him under the covers. Elladan and Elrohir watched with small smiles.

"Where was that song from, Ada?" Elrohir asked with a puzzled frown. "I don't remember hearing it before." Elrond just smiled as he rose.

"My mother used to sing it to me, when I was just a babe. It is one of the few things I remember about her." An old, almost sweet grief passed over the ancient elf-lord's face. "It never fails to comfort me. Get me if he wakens, will you?"

The two brothers took up their position faithfully, and Elrond knew Estel would never be lacking when it came to love and protection.

'May the Valar help us all.' He thought, as he left. 'We're going to need it.'

THE END

Well, Did you like? Please read and review! I will get the sequel up as quickly as possible!! Thank you all for your patience! I love you! :-D

- BabeyRachey

Oh yeah, the poem/lullaby is mine that I made up on the spot. So, it's mine. don't take it and use it without asking please. :-)


End file.
